


Erica

by kaito_asoka



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, M/M, Shy Park Seonghwa, forests and meadows behind their house, friends - Freeform, idk how tags work tbh, lots of flashbacks, mostly highschool events, san is wooyoung's neighbour, wooyoung and yunho are family in some kind of way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaito_asoka/pseuds/kaito_asoka
Summary: “ every day I’ll be waiting for your arrival home”.In which a group of 8 people find meaning in a short span of time.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	Erica

The room felt lonelier than usual. The dark blue walls permeated a shadow of sadness around the space, making it darker than it would seem. His bed was in perfect shape, with sheets tucked in neatly and pillows puffed in a pile at the edge of the bedframe. The star-dotted duvet remain folded, having no one to use it anymore. Action figures and books lined the shelves scattered around the room, with one shelf reserved for a collection of mismatched albums ranging from pop to grunge. A study desk was situated right in front of the entrance, its surface piled with dust amongst the computer supplies and some stationery.

To him, it felt as if all the time in the world had frozen in there. It was exactly how it had been left after so many months. Many, many dreadful months. It had finally come to an end, true, but why did his heart feel a lingering amount of pain every time he entered the room ? He steeled herself and took a deep breath. It was about time to let him go.

‘ imagine all the great things you could do with a space like this !’.

He could hear his voice echoing, yet being absolutely silent. The sound of a Space Oddity cover wafted around the room softly, as if he was listening to it from the other side. It was one of his favorites ; a young man who had sang it as a tribute by adding his own twist to it. He remembered clearly the first time he introduced the song to him, when the boy had first moved to town and met him.

His hands reached out towards a familiar book that lay on the desk, barely touched since his passing. It was a weathered ruled notebook, with paper peeking out from each corner. On the cover, countless stickers and marker doodles obscured the abstract black and white background. He took the book and opened it, being careful not to let any papers fall.

||||

He was a bright boy with an equally bright future. He had years of music to pursue in college and a new place to call home. His grades were getting better and progress was made every little step he took. Things were looking great, for once in his life.

“ So, when are you auditioning for the scholarship, again ?”, he asked the boy. They were in the kitchen, both sitting on plastic Ikea chairs having take-out for lunch. In the living room adjacent to them, the television blared a peculiar documentary about tulips.

The boy stuffed himself with a dumpling before dropping his chopsticks. “ If I get shortlisted, probably around this week ? I’m not too sure”, he muttered. His wavy black hair fell over his eyes, to which he dutifully pushed up to reveal his face. His dark eyes gleamed in excitement, as if the galaxy pooled in there. He mustered a smile that could only be described as brighter than the sun.

  
San gave out a tiny chuckle, happy for his new friend’s progress. It had been a couple of weeks since the new boy had set foot into the town with his mother and step- brother, for reasons the boy had refused to say. Nevertheless, it didn’t faze either of them in the slightest. Who cared ? The newbie didn’t.

  
“ Oh yeah ! I found this really nice trail from the backyard yesterday. Like, it goes on for miles ! Did you ever knew about it before, San ?”, the younger asked as he gulped his dumpling half. To be honest, for such a tiny person, this kid was quite a handful, San thought. He couldn’t be no less than his own age, but his bubbly energy surpassed that of a young child. San placed his chin on a hand, propping it nicely onto the wooden oak table. “ I’ve known about it for a long time, but I’ve never been there before”, he replied curtly. It was quite true; the trails behind most of the houses would go on for so long, you’d end up at a quiet bay area near the gigantic lake. Forests and meadows coexisted harmoniously back there, and you could even find some small ponds and wading pools during your journey. Everyone knew about that.

  
However, San wasn’t quite the type to go on such lengthy walks, especially with his ever-increasing workloads from art school. There was just little to no time, for him at least.

  
This reply caused the other boy to brighten up even more, his smile beaming across his face. “ But you know where the trails lead to, right ? Oh please, please San, show me around !,” he begged with a slight pout. His sweater paws laced around San’s fingers with a soft and tender touch. Well, if he was that persistent, it would feel wrong for San to refuse.

  
“ Sure, I’ll take you there sometime,” San said warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo ! this is my first ever work on ao3, so feel free to comment on any of my shortcomings ! i'd be happy to improve on my works and feedback helps a ton !!
> 
> i haven't decided on how many chapters this work will be, but i'm assuming it might be a while to finish. currently, i'll try my best to post around once or twice a month due to school and graduation factors.
> 
> all in all, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to read the next one soon !


End file.
